1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air cushion table games, and more particularly to an air powered hockey game table.
2. Background
Typically, an air cushion game table includes a playing surface that is perforated to permit jets of air to pass through the playing surface for providing an air bed to facilitate low friction movement of a game piece, such as a puck, across an upper surface of the playing surface. Pressurized air is supplied from below the playing surface, which creates a multiplicity of closely spaced air jets emanating from the perforations in the playing surface. The table is bounded by side walls and end walls, which provide rebounding surfaces for the puck. Each player is provide with a pusher, which the player can slide across the table surface and into contact with the puck. An automatic scoring system is sometimes provided to record the deliver of the pucks into a goal.
One drawback associated with known air cushion table games is a lack of uniformity in distribution of air to the perforations. Air jets passing through perforations in the center of the table typically deliver greater flow than air jets located proximate the sidewalls surrounding the game surface. As a result, uniform play is comprised. In addition, in some cases, increasing the air flow can also increase the amount of turbulence in the air plenum box. Furthermore, some air delivery systems are too large and present an unacceptable obstruction beneath game table.
Therefore what is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.